Embrace
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Another one of those pseudoromantic stuff about the HirumaMamori love theme.. not too flaky, and definitely not obscene..Disclaimer: I'm a big fan of Eyeshield 21 but I don't own it.. sooo sad..


**_Akap_ (Embrace)**

_Nagtatanong: bakit mahirap _

Asking why its so hard

_Sumabay sa agos ng iyong mundo_

To swim with the waves of your world

_Nagtataka; simple lang naman sana ang buhay_

Wondering; life's just so simple

_Kung ika'y matino_

If only you we're good

_Sabihin sa kin lahat ng lihim mo_

Tell me all your secrets

_Iingatan ko_

I'll keep them safe

_Ibaling sa kin ang problema mo_

Surrender to me your problems

_Kakayanin ko _

I'll carry them all

_Pikit mata kong iaalay ang buwan at araw_

With closed eyes, I'll offer you the sun and moon

_Pati na sapatos kong suot _

Even the shoes I'm wearing

_Nagtatanong: simple lang naman sana ang buhay_

Asking; life's just so simple

_Kung ika'y lumayo_

If only you'll stay away

_Sabihin sa kin lahat ng lihim mo _

Tell me all your secrets

_Iingatan ko_

I'll keep them safe

_Ibaling sa kin ang problema mo_

Surrender to me all your problems

_Kakayanin ko _

I'll carry them all

_Sasamahan ka sa tamis_

I'll be with you in bliss

_Sasamahan ka sa dilim_

I'll be with you in darkness

_Sasamahan ka hanggang langit_

I'll be with you 'til heaven

_Sasamahan ka sa tamis_

I'll be with you in bliss

_Sasamahan ka sa pait _

I'll be with you in bitterness

_Sasamahan ka sa dilim _

I'll be with you in darkness

_Sasamahan ka hanggang langit _

I'll be with you 'til heaven

_Sasamahan ka_

I'll be with you

My inspiration for this story is the song Entitled **_Akap _**(Filipino) or **Embrace** when translated to English, it's an original song by a band in our country (Philippines) called _Imago_. I just realized one day that this song fits Hiruma and Mamori's relationship, whatever kind it is.. kekeke. Those in _Italics_ are the words from the original song while those in normal font are the lyrics translated to English. Hope you like it!

They're just a few games away from the Christmas Bowl, a few breaths away from their first game in the Kantou tournament. Mamori was cleaning up after a whole day of practice, which as usual, was very grueling to everyone, especially Sena. Even she can feel the pressure unconsciously being put upon by the whole team to him. He is the "ace" player after all.

She knows she has to stop worrying. And besides, Sena is growing up really fast, and he has finally found something that he really likes; and friends too. She can't keep from smiling while thinking about it. She was just finishing up and stowing away the stray equipments into the Devilbats HQ, when she noticed there was someone else there. He was the ghoul, that certain devilish creature who drives everyone until they break their bones with the promise to eat their souls if they do otherwise: Hiruma Youichi, second year, Captain and Quarterback of the Deimon Devilbats American Football Team.

As most times in that room, he was working on his laptop, probably making up some scheme against some poor soul he wants to be his slave. But Mamori suddenly stopped in her thoughts when she didn't hear any tapping keys, and the usual "Hey, you damn manager" greeting. It was odd, even creepier than his usual gun-toting and firing behavior, because silence means a bigger scheme than usual.

She was waiting for another evil to be unleashed, but nothing came. Now it was curiosity that overcame her; "What is he up to now? Boy, this is new", she thought. She slowly came up behind him, silently creeping, thinking like she's in his shoes fantasizing that she'll find him in one weak moment, just one that she can finally use against him. Alas, there was nothing. He was doing nothing. His laptop was turned on, softly glowing in that dark corner, illuminating a part of his face, which was not in his usual big devilish grin, but in a surprisingly peaceful slumber. He was sleeping --- like a baby. She almost laughed out loud, almost giggled in that Suzunaish way, but she stopped when she noticed the lines of fatigue drawn on his face. And she remembered that he is as human as every person in the team. He, of course, gets tired even more so, after a whole day of firing those damn big guns of his. And he actually looked pretty cute asleep.

"Kekeke.." she almost heard him laughing at her gullibility, as if this is one of his traps. But it was not. He was just the tired and peaceful version of the Hiruma the devil they all know. She wonders why she feels good, this good. Maybe because finally she has proof that he's not a superhuman devil god from the Netherworld after all. But the feeling is not like that, it was more of a sisterly feeling, akin to that she constantly feels for Sena, though quite different too. She can't explain. And she doesn't really want to understand.

She doesn't want to wake him up because that may bring a barrage of gunfire in his wake. And she lacks a blanket to cover him, so she just sat there beside him, looking at his peaceful face, thinking how it would be like if he was a gentle person. Then she realized he wouldn't be Hiruma if that will be the case. And she finally got used to him in his ways that he changing is as unthinkable as Mount Fuji collapsing in a gigantic heap.

"_You've really beaten yourself down this time, Youichi_.." she said softly.  
_Just think.. hmm.. if I'm not here, you'd have probably killed yourself and the kids practicing all day.. hane!?  
And look at you, so tired.. practically sleeping in that throne of yours_..

"_Hmm.. what would you do without me huh?"_

She didn't know why she said that. And she can't understand her need to understand him, this devil of a man. The way he treats everyone doesn't draw to him any affection. Whoa! Affection: such a creepy word for him. But she cannot deny that by him being who he is, everyone in the team admires him, and has come to dream his dreams. And she is part of that team; their team, with Hiruma.

A creeping blush came over her. He just looks so --- wonderful? All the sisterly feeling is gone now, giving way to something that she dare not admit, even contemplate.

_What are you doing to me? Even when you're sleeping, you're still formidable, aren't you? Youichi._

She decided she'll just stay until he wakes up. Even she can't stifle a yawn anymore. Afterwards, maybe she'll force him to walk her home. He's not the only one who can get what he wants. She smiled at the thought of him waking and seeing her there with him. Maybe she can use his methods on him this time. Kekeke..


End file.
